Sirius doesn't cry
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Sirius Black no llora.


Todo esto es de jotaká y bla bla bla. Ni un personaje es mío -a Sirius, James y Remus los tomo prestados de vez en cuando, pero lamentablemente no me pertenecen-. Yo solo manipulo la historia según lo que observé.

* * *

Sirius doesn't cry.

Sirius Black no llora.

Para llorar, algo debe doler de verdad. Y para que algo duela, se tiene que haber perdido algo que de verdad se quiera. Al menos, así lo ve Sirius Black.

La última vez que Sirius Black lloró, tenía seis años y su madre acababa de abofetearlo por primera vez tras hacer una travesura. Su mejilla se hinchó y se mantuvo así por días. No fue ni el último golpe ni el más fuerte que recibió en su vida, pero jamás volvió a llorar.

Muchos Blacks han muerto en el correr de los años, pero Sirius no ha llorado ni a uno. Ni siquiera a su padre, que murió cuando él tenía catorce años. El velorio le pareció aburrido y tedioso, pero no le dolió en absoluto. Algo dentro de él –quizá esa parte de él que lo hacía sonreír de costado cuando alguien era humillado, esa parte que ya había perdonado a Regulus sin que se hubiese arrepentido- le decía que debería llorar. Pero ni una lágrima llegó a sus ojos.

Solo recuerda haber sentido las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos en dos ocasiones.

Charlus y Dorea Potter fueron para Sirius los padres que nunca tuvo. El día que Dorea apareció en Hogwarts con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, Sirius sintió dolor por primera vez. Cuando aparecieron él y James en el despacho –porque Dorea decidió decírselos juntos, sabiendo que sería mejor para James estar con su hermano del alma- la mujer se tiró a los brazos del segundo y sollozó "_se ha ido, James, Charlus ha muerto_". Esas palabras le dolieron a Sirius mucho más que aquella bofetada que su madre le había dado hacía once años. Esas palabras lo quebraron. Le dolió más cuando Dorea extendió su brazo derecho para sumarlo al abrazo, para consolarlo. Como si a él le doliera tanto como a ellos. Pero sintió ese ardor en los ojos después de tanto tiempo, cuando James se apartó un poco de su madre, con los lentes torcidos y los cristales empañados, con la cara roja y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, sin poder articular palabra por primera vez en toda su vida. Esa sonrisa que caracterizaba a su mejor amigo había desaparecido. Sirius contuvo las lágrimas en aquella ocasión, porque tenía que ser el fuerte. James tenía derecho a llorar, no él.

Cada momento que pasó en la siguiente semana, lo desarmó más y más. El velorio de Charlus Potter no fue ni aburrido ni tedioso. Todo en él le decía que debía llorar, excepto esa voz en su cabeza que lo mantenía firme "_sé fuerte, por James, por Dorea, no llores, no llores_". Remus apareció en el momento justo. James se tiró a sus brazos –él había sido siempre el más demostrativo- y lloró desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. Remus abrazó a Dorea a continuación y le dio su pésame. Luego se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó torpemente, mientras éste permanecía petrificado. Sentía que si hablaba, si se movía tan solo un centímetro, las lágrimas comenzarían a caer sin control alguno.

Dumbledore les otorgó a James y Sirius una semana en la casa de la señora Potter, para acompañarse todos mutuamente. Cada noche, el dolor volvía a Sirius como una nueva cachetada. Pero él no lo dejaba salir. Porque James estaba a su lado, llorando sin parar, cada noche. Ninguno dormía. James hipaba y suspiraba, sollozaba y murmuraba cosas de manera soñolienta. Sirius solo lo acompañaba en silencio en su dolor. Recordaba las últimas palabras que Charlus Potter le había dirigido.

_-Espero no tener que volver a Hogwarts este año a causa de sus travesuras-les había advertido el señor Potter el primero de setiembre mientras esperaban a abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. _

_-Claro que no, papá-James le quitó importancia-. Ya estamos grandes-agregó, sacando pecho. _

_-Descuide, señor Potter, yo se lo cuido-aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_-Cuídate tú también, muchacho-Charlus lo miró con severidad-. Te queremos sano y salvo en casa el próximo verano. _

_-Vayan o perderán el tren-apuró la señora Potter. Le dio un abrazo rápido a cada uno de los muchachos-. Que tengan un gran año-les sonrió. _

_-Y escriban si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa-el señor Potter les guiñó un ojo. Si alguien le hubiese sacado una foto en ese preciso momento y se lo hubiese mostrado a Sirius, éste hubiese afirmado que era un merodeador tramando una gran travesura. _

El recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Sirius se encogiera. Escuchó cómo James se sobaba la nariz. Se incorporó, se acostó en la cama de su amigo, sobre las sábanas, y lo abrazó. Le importaba poco lo que alguien pudiese pensar si entraba en ese momento en la habitación. Le hubiese dado lo mismo que cualquiera se enterase de eso. Que Sirius Black era tan débil que necesitaba meterse en la cama de James Potter y abrazarlo para soportar lo que sentía. Porque nada, jamás en su vida, le había dolido tanto.

El último día de la semana, James y Sirius se prepararon para viajar con polvos flú. La chimenea de Hogwarts había sido especialmente conectada a la Red Flú para la ocasión. Sirius decidió que iría primero para dejarles un último momento de intimidad a los Potter. Dorea se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como una madre que quiere proteger a un hijo del dolor de una pérdida. "_Serás siempre bienvenido aquí. Este es tu hogar, nosotros somos tu familia. Oh, Sirius, te quiero tanto, hijo_". Y por primera vez, Sirius se lo dijo a alguien. Solo lo decía de vez en cuando, "os quiero". Se lo decía a los merodeadores en aquellas noches de confesión con cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y algo de marihuana en la Casa de los Gritos. Se lo había dicho a James un par de veces en los últimos años y a Remus, en aquella ocasión que pidió perdón por primera vez por haberle gastado a Snape esa broma de la que siempre se arrepentirá.

Ha habido muchas mujeres en la vida de Sirius Black. Él solo ha querido a dos. Dorea Potter fue la primera mujer que en verdad quiso. A la segunda, la empezaría a querer unos meses después de haberle confesado ese "_eres como una madre para mí y también te quiero_" a la madre de su mejor amigo.

Y con un "_cuídate mucho_" de parte de la señora Potter, Sirius se metió en la chimenea. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambió con Dorea. Siete meses después de la muerte de su esposo, Dorea Potter falleció. Muchos dijeron que ya era muy anciana –los padres de James lo habían tenido a una edad muy avanzada-, Sirius siempre supo que había muerto de tristeza. Jamás vio en sus padres la mitad del amor con la que se miraban el señor y la señora Potter, y ninguno de sus padres lo miró nunca con el orgullo que ellos veían a James e, incluso, a él mismo.

Esa fue la segunda vez que quiso llorar.

También fue en el despacho de Dumbledore que se enteraron de la noticia y también fueron juntos. Solo había dos diferencias con la vez anterior. Dorea no estaba allí. Y había una joven pelirroja que aferraba la mano de James con fuerza. El director les pidió que tomasen asiento y les dijo, con voz quebrada, que Dorea Potter había fallecido hacía casi una hora.

Hacía dos años, los estudiantes de quinto curso habían aprendido las Maldiciones Prohibidas. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese entonces estaba medio loco. Cuando Sirius Black fingió que le hacía un hechizo cruciatus a James Potter y éste –adivinando lo que pretendía- se echó a convulsionar en el piso, el profesor casi sufrió un infarto en el momento. Cuando ambos amigos se echaron a reír, la cara del profesor se puso roja de furia y levantó la varita en dirección a Black. Exclamó "_¡crucio!_" y Sirius sintió un cuchillo penetrando en cada poro de su piel, perforándole la carne y quebrando sus huesos. En ese momento creyó que jamás sentiría un dolor físico semejante. Pero se equivocaba.

Sintió como si algo punzante le perforara los pulmones y tuvo que contener la respiración, porque sentía que sino vomitaría sangre. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese echado un hechizo en los ojos para que ardiesen. Sintió como si hubiese tomado agua hirviendo y su garganta se hubiese llenado de llagas que dejaban su carne al rojo vivo. Sintió como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre su espalda y sus pies estuviesen apoyados en un suelo hecho de clavos. Un encantamiento cruciatus no era nada comparado con ese dolor. Hubiese preferido mil maldiciones a seguir soportando todo aquel dolor físico.

Sin embargo, tampoco lloró en ese momento. Lentamente, como si su cuello fuese de metal oxidado y le costara mucho esfuerzo moverlo, giró la cara hacia James. Lily lo abrazaba con fuerza y tenía lágrimas en todo el rostro. Sirius la odió en ese momento. Por permitirse llorar, por poder llorar, por abrazar a su amigo.

James se soltó de ella con suavidad y se tiró a los brazos de Sirius. Sus anteojos volvían a estar torcidos y empañados, su cara contorsionada y cubierta de llanto. Sirius hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque fuese él quien sufriera y no su amigo. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa porque dejara de llorar.

El velorio de Dorea fue aún más triste que el de Charlus, porque fue James quien tuvo que hacer todo el papeleo. Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily lo acompañaron en todo momento. Todos le daban el pésame a James y, algunos, también a Sirius. Este último tuvo que retirarse un momento al baño, porque sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Se metió en el baño y se miró en el espejo durante algunos minutos, con la respiración agitada y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, patalear y llorar. La puerta se abrió y Remus Lupin entró por ella. Se acercó a él, lo tomó por los hombros para que se incorporase bien y lo abrazó con fuerza. "_Lo siento tanto, Canuto_".

Sirius Black se permitió, por primera vez desde los seis años, que una lágrima solitaria surcara su rostro. No lloró –Sirius Black no llora-, solo dejó abierta esa pequeña grieta y una insignificante parte de su dolor se escurrió por ella. Luego se puso rígido y volvió al velorio para acompañar a James.

Lily se acercó a él con una taza de café caliente y se la ofreció. "_Lamento mucho lo que pasó_" le murmuró. No lo dijo solo por James, ni lo dijo por compromiso –como el resto de los que se habían acercado a él a lo largo de la jornada-. Lo dijo por él, Sirius lo notó, lo supo. Lily lamentaba que Sirius estuviese sufriendo esa pérdida, realmente lo sentía. "_Me alegro de que estés aquí_". Sirius siempre había sido impulsivo. En serio lo tranquilizaba que Lily estuviese allí y, apenas lo sintió, lo dijo. Ella dejó la taza de café en la mesa que tenían al lado y lo abrazó, rodeándolo por la cintura. Sirius Black lo supo en ese momento. Lily Evans era la segunda mujer que había querido en su vida. La quería porque hacía feliz a James; la quería porque él realmente parecía importarle. Sirius solo le había importado de verdad a cinco personas en su vida: los Potter, Remus y Peter. Todas las chicas con las que había salido, solo lo deseaban por ser el chico rebelde de la moto y pelo largo, que fumaba descaradamente dentro del castillo y les respondía con gracia a los profesores. Lily en serio parecía preocupada por él.

Tras la muerte de Dorea, James cayó en una gran depresión. El séptimo curso ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando volvió a sonreír como siempre. Bromeaba, reía, tramaba travesuras. Pero era mucho más maduro que al comenzar el año y quizás fuese por eso que, unos meses después de haber terminado Hogwarts, James y Lily se casaron. Sirius vivió entonces una etapa feliz. Pasaba seguido por la casa de sus amigos y más aún después del nacimiento de Harry, su ahijado. Sufrió un gran susto cuando se enteró que Voldemort buscaba a los Potter para matarlos. Pero una vez que estuvieron a salvo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Después de todo, eran Sirius Black y James Potter y a ellos les encantaba el riesgo.

"Sirius Black no llora". Esa afirmación tiene fecha de vencimiento. El 31 de octubre de 1981, Sirius lloró como un niño de seis años al que su madre abofetea por primera vez. Lloró más que eso. Lloró lo que hubiese llorado si a ese niño de seis años le hubiesen echado la maldición cruciatus. Más que eso, incluso.

El día que Sirius Black entró en la casa destruida de James y Lily Potter, su corazón le dolió como jamás nunca nada le ha dolido en la vida. Vio el cuerpo inerte de James en el umbral de la casa. Sus ojos no volverían a brillar a través de los cristales de sus lentes cuando ambos se miraran sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro. Su boca no volvería a esbozar una media sonrisa al realizar una gran travesura. Sus manos jamás volverían a escribirle en uno de los pergaminos mágicos que habían creado, en el que James trazaba algo y aparecía en el de Sirius. No volvería a besar a Lily ni a cagar a Harry en brazos. No volvería a transformarse en ciervo para acompañar a Remus en las lunas llenas ni volvería a abrazarlo a él.

Sirius se arrodilló a su lado y puso la cabeza de James en su regazo. Le sacó los lentes y le cerró los ojos. Ahora sí, parecía que James simplemente dormía. Como si estuviesen en la habitación de Gryffindor y estuviese en su cama, y Sirius saltase sobre él en la mañana y gritase "_¡arriba, Cornamenta, hoy tienes un gran partido por delante!_" y James le diese un manotazo y gritara con la voz ronca por el cansancio "_¡fuera chucho!_".

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza de James en el suelo y fue hacia el cuarto del fondo, cuya puerta estaba destruida. Apenas podía ver a causa de las lágrimas. Deseaba tanto que fuese él quien hubiera muerto. James no se lo merecía. Él, que tenía una esposa y un hijo pequeño; él, que siempre había sido el amigo más leal y la persona más honesta. Sirius sabía que, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, no había una gota de maldad en él.

Las rodillas de Sirius se doblaron cuando llegó al cuarto y vio a Lily tirada en el piso. Una parte de él había creído estúpidamente que podría haber sobrevivido. Se agachó a su lado y le cerró los ojos suavemente. Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente, como si estuviese deseándole dulces sueños.

Luego, Sirius se dirigió a la cuna en la que Harry observaba todo en silencio. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que no llegó a sentir felicidad de que Harry siguiese vivo. Era una alegría lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo con vida. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, seguramente porque había estado llorando hasta hacía poco. Sirius lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó. Su respiración estaba agitada a causa de todo el dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento, Harry, lo siento-la voz de Sirius temblaba y apenas podía hablar-. Lamento… no haber podido impedirlo-hipó. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar-. Te… te prometo que jamás dejaré que te hagan daño. Te prometo que… cuidaré de ti, Harry. Nunca te dejaré solo. Nunca… nunca…

Fue una promesa bañada en lágrimas.

Porque, por primera vez, en cada partícula de su piel, en cada rincón de su alma, Sirius Black estaba llorando.

* * *

¿Podría haber quedado peor? Probablemente.

¿Podría haber quedado mejor? Ya lo creo, mucho mejor.

Pero la idea surgió en un viaje de diez horas en auto de Santiago de Chile a Coñaripe y creo que me olvidé de las mejores partes...

Ah, y por si no quedó claro, Sirius Black no llora, a menos que se le meta un _semuerelagentequemásquiero_ en el ojo.

Besos desde Uruguay,

Ceci.


End file.
